Habits of Old and New
by heartless419
Summary: Phoenix has a new job and a new life but when someone from his past won't leave him alone he has to get a little concerned. Yoai Warning


I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. They belong to Capcom.

* * *

Phoenix Wright was a happy man. He lost his job and became a pianist without being very good but he did have some good things going for him too. He was unbeatable at poker, had a nice daughter and he gets money from his job at the Borscht Bowl Club.

There was only one thing he did not like. That was Miles Edgeworth. Ever since Phoenix had started working here he had become a regular. He came everyday unless he had a late case. He always got drunk, which made Phoenix wonder how he doesn't have a hangover every time he comes. He would be the only person to actually talk to Phoenix and he didn't mind. The first time they talked Phoenix accidentally screamed _Objection!_ from force of habit.

It was New Years Eve and Edgeworth was there like he always was and it was almost closing time. Phoenix noticed that Edgeworth had drunken more then usual. 'Something must be bothering him.' Phoenix thought making his way over to the prosecutor. He sat in a chair next to him and turned it so he was facing Edgeworth who was staring at his cup with disdain. "I have to close up for the night…" Edgeworth acted as if he heard nothing.

Phoenix shrugged and began to make his way to the broom in the corner when he heard Edgeworth speak. "I was dumped today." Phoenix turned to see a drunken Edgeworth glaring at him as if it were his fault. "Is that so? I dumped a girl last week." Phoenix lied. He didn't know why but he wanted to comfort the ma, he wanted to make it seem like it happened to the best of us (Which it does). Edgeworth stood up and asked, "Is that so? Why did you dump her?"

The one question Phoenix wanted to avoid. "Um… She wasn't good enough for me." Edgeworth began to make his way over to Phoenix."What about me?" The attorney backed up until his back hit a wall. Edgeworth was taller close up. "Wh-what about you?" He tried to inch away but Edgeworth placed his arms on both sides of Phoenix he leaned in so their faces were about an inch apart. Phoenix closed his eyes and Edgeworth whispered seductively, "Am I good enough for you Nick?"

Phoenix's eyes shot open and Edgeworth closed the distance between them. Their lips touched eliciting a moan out of Phoenix. Edgeworth pulled away and began to work on Phoenix's neck. Phoenix knew it was wrong. Edgeworth was a guy and had just kissed him but it still felt so good.

"Edgeworth, st-stop or I'll s-sue." Phoenix chocked out. Edgeworth just sighed and slid his hand over the tent forming in Phoenix's pants, receiving a gasp in return. "Fine sue, but I know you still want it." Phoenix whimpered as Edgeworth pulled him in for another kiss.

Edgeworth ran his tongue over Phoenix's bottom lip. He opened his mouth wanting more of the pleasure. Edgeworth slipped his tongue into Phoenix's mouth, exploring all the open areas and ending with the other mans tongue.

Edgeworth withdrew from the passionate kiss and Phoenix realized during the kiss Edgeworth had been working on their clothes. Their jackets, Edgeworth's vest and ruffles, and Phoenix's hat and locket were in a pile on the floor. 'No turning back now,' Phoenix thought as he and Edgeworth removed the rest of their garments.

Edgeworth pushed him onto a tabletop and pulled a small bottle of viscous liquid. Phoenix recognized it as soon as he smeared some of it on three of his fingers. "You planned this?" Phoenix said a little louder then he meant to. Edgeworth smirked, "Well of course Mr. Wright. I've seen how fast you succumbed to the whim of others."

Phoenix gasped as he felt something cold slide into his ass. Phoenix placed his legs over Edgeworth's shoulders to bring him closer. Edgeworth just shoved another finger in. After Phoenix had loosened around Edgeworth he pushed in another finger. Edgeworth couldn't take anymore. He removed his fingers and applied a liberal amount of lubricant to his erection.

He placed the tip at Phoenix's opening and pushed. Phoenix winced from the pain. It was a lot bigger then the three fingers. Edgeworth continued to push in until he was completely inside of Phoenix. He allowed him time to get adjusted.

"Mo-move." Phoenix whimpered as Edgeworth pulled out only to slam back in. He created a steady rhythm which only increased its speed as time went on. After a minute or so he hit something that made Phoenix arch his back and moan loudly. He hit it again but this time harder and Phoenix practically screamed in pleasure.

Edgeworth had found something very intriguing. He continued to hit the spot with Phoenix moaning in time with his thrusts. "Miles!" moaned Phoenix after another hit to the special spot, "I'm going to… Ah!" Phoenix realized all over their stomachs. Edgeworth felt Phoenix clamp down hard on him and with one last thrust he exploded inside of the the man under him. Edgeworth withdrew from Phoenix and went searching for tissues or something to clean them up with.

Once they were clean they cuddled together in a booth and listen to the quiet popping of fireworks from outside. "Happy New Years, Edgey." Phoenix whispered falling asleep in his new lover's arms. "You too, Feenie" Thank god the shop was closed tomorrow for New Years.


End file.
